


Rewards and Vows

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #684: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ellis MoorBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #684: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ellis Moor 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rewards and Vows

~

“My Lord.” Severus bowed in greeting. “You summoned me?” 

“Yes, Severus.” Voldemort, as he wanted to be known, gestured at the surroundings. “Do you know where we are?” 

Severus blinked. “Ellis Moor, my Lord.” 

“Yes, but are you aware of the significance of this place?” 

“It has one of the oldest Quidditch stadiums known in the wizarding world.” 

“Exactly.” Voldemort drew his wand, and Severus managed not to flinch. “I intend to give you a gift today, Severus. You’ve been a good, faithful servant, after all.” 

“My Lord.” Severus held himself still. 

“I intend to teach you how to fly.” 

~

Severus blinked. “While not…adept on a broom, my lord, I do manage—”

Voldemort waved a hand. “Without a broom, Severus. Today, you shall fly under your own power. And where better to learn?” 

Severus bit back a sigh. The man was so bloody…dramatic. “I can practise more with a broom if you wish—”

“No.” Voldemort smiled, his eyes cold. “As…pure as most of my followers are, they lack power. You, Severus, are more than capable. Now, let’s show Ellis Moor how powerful you are, shall we?”

It wasn’t a question. Severus dropped his eyes. “Yes, my Lord.” 

~

It wasn’t easy. After the first few tries Severus wanted to rest, but Voldemort didn't accept weakness. They continued. 

Ellis Moor was beautiful, but Severus couldn’t admire it. Every time he tried to get off the ground, he failed, and after an hour, Voldemort began casting various hexes as _incentive_. 

It was certainly motivating. As the sun started to set, and Severus still hadn’t mastered the technique, however, Voldemort got creative. When he cast the first Cruciatus, Severus folded, muscles screaming in agony. 

“Come, Severus! Do not fail me,” Voldemort said, and, standing, Severus gritted his teeth and soldiered on. 

~

Ellis Moor was bathed in moonlight when Severus finally mastered flight. Trembling from pain, he rose in the air several feet, robes fluttering around him. 

Voldemort smiled coldly. “Finally.” 

Dropping to the ground, Severus fell to his knees, bowing his head. “Thank you, my Lord,” he whispered, voice weak from screaming. 

“Rise.” Voldemort’s eyes gleamed in the darkness. “Having mastered the technique, all you require’s practice.” 

Standing with difficulty, Severus bowed again. “My Lord.” 

“And, Severus, when the time comes,” Voldemort said, “this skill shall prove useful.” 

Once alone, Severus groaned. “Merlin grant it helps me escape you,” he whispered. 

~

Once home, Severus downed Pain Potion. While stumbling towards bed, the Floo flared. 

“Sev?” Regulus’ face appeared in the fireplace. “Shit! What happened to you?” 

Groaning, Severus explained. 

Regulus shook his head. “Ellis Moor? Salazar.” His eyes narrowed. “But flying sounds brilliant.”

“It hurt.”

Regulus nodded. “I’ll leave it to you, then. So I guess you’re not up for an…excursion?” 

Severus frowned. “What excursion?” 

Regulus coughed. “Not over open Floo.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Did you…find something?”

“Think so.” Regulus smirked. “Unless this…gift has made you a loyal Death Eater?” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “Definitely not. I’m in.” 

~

The following day Severus had recovered, so he contacted Regulus, who came over immediately. “This is no Ellis Moor,” he warned before Apparating them.

When they arrived at a rocky ocean cave, Severus blinked. “You’re right. What are we doing here?” 

“Sleuthing,” said Regulus.

They couldn’t get very far into the cave, but Severus felt Voldemort’s Dark magic everywhere. “Not sure how we get in,” he finally said. 

Regulus sighed. “I’ll figure it out, and when I do, we’ll finally end this nonsense.” 

“Be careful,” Severus said. 

Regulus grinned as they picked their way out to the ocean again. “Always.” 

~

Worried, Severus Apparated to his first meeting with Voldemort since Ellis Moor. Regulus had disappeared. It didn’t bode well. 

The meeting proceeded as usual, Voldemort ranting about how some of the Sacred Twenty-Eight were against him. Once that was over, however, he said, “And one more thing.” 

Severus looked up. 

“There’s dissension in my ranks. But they acted alone. In case there are any others who…doubt, however—” He gestured, and two men dragged a body in. Its face was Regulus’.

Everyone gasped and Voldemort smiled. “Let this not be your fate.” 

In that moment, Severus vowed to kill Voldemort. 

~


End file.
